Trained to Kill: A Night to Remember
by stanaticfanatic
Summary: M-rated version of chapter 6 of Trained to Kill. So if you asked for the hot version then here you go! Or if you just want some Castle and Beckett smut, then here you go too! You could read 'the night before' part as a stand alone.


**_A/N: so this is the M-rated version from chapter 6 of Trained to Kill. Story remains the same, just the 'The Night Before' section in a lot more detail!_**

* * *

Waking up the following morning, Kate had a huge smile on her face. She couldn't believe what she'd done last night and the best thing was that she had never felt better. She was practically bubbling over with excitement this morning, the grin refusing to leave her face.

Jumping up, she padded into the kitchen for a glass of water, grabbing a shirt from the floor and pulling it on. Deciding she wanted coffee too, she found everything she needed and got to work. Glancing over towards the living room, she saw the sight that made her happiest of all - Richard Castle's body slumped on the floor of the living room.

* * *

**The Night Before**.

_"It's over, Kate. I'm done. You want it? It's yours, take it. I deserve it. I know I didn't kill Montgomery but we both know it was the chief who had him killed for trying to defy orders. If I hadn't told Gina I saw your number plate back on that case then maybe they wouldn't have found out we were both there. So, it's because of me that Roy Montgomery was murdered and I know how much he meant to you." He said, her gun still aimed at his head. "So this ones yours, Kate. You earned it."_

Kate was torn. Completely and utterly torn. She had the opportunity now to end all of this and get it over with. She wouldn't have to spend her days tracking down Richard Castle and she could live the rest of her life in peace. But could she live the rest of her life knowing what she'd done to Alexis? She knew what it was like not having a parent and from what she knew about his family, killing Richard Castle would leave Alexis with just her grandmother around, her mother wasn't really in the picture much - much like her own father.

And then there was the fact that he made her feel like no one else ever had. They'd spent the past few days trying to kill each other and arguing non-stop but that moment when he'd kissed her she forgot all of that for a second. The feel of his lips against hers had been heaven and she was having a hard time getting it out of her mind. And then there was the moment when he'd pinned her against the wall in the precinct and slid his hand up her dress. _Shit that was hot._ She'd used it to her advantage as a distraction but she knew she was about ten seconds away from forgetting the mission and having him take her against the wall. She wanted him like she wanted no one else - but he was the one person she couldn't have. _Wasn't he_? She didn't have to kill him. He'd given in, couldn't she do the same? Because to be quite honest, all she wanted to do right now was pin him to the bed and not let him go for a good few hours.

Suddenly, Montgomery's words from the day he'd given her the assignment popped into her head. _"But remember this - no job is worth your happiness. The moment you find the one, tell me and you can be off this in an instant.."._ Well, she could no longer tell Montgomery but the sentiment still stood. As much as she hated to admit it, she felt something for this man in front of her and if they weren't in this situation, if they'd met under different circumstances, she'd like to think he would have wanted the same and they could have given this a shot. So that, coupled with the fact that he was the good guy here and she couldn't do it to Alexis, she just couldn't bring herself to do it.

He must have seen the hesitation in her eyes because not five seconds later, he pushed the arm holding her gun away from him and attached his lips to hers, pulling her closer by her waist. She dropped the gun and wrapped her arms around his neck, trying to get as close as possible. The kiss was hungry and powerful, both of their tongues fighting for control. She traced her tongue over his top lip before biting his bottom lip, causing him to groan. "Shit, Kate." He panted as they pulled away slightly.

She looked up at him, bottom lip caught between her teeth. "I couldn't do it..couldn't hurt you..your family like that." She whispered.

"I know, sweetheart. The whole assignment was wrong in the first place and you..god, you make me feel things I never thought possible.." He said.

She cut him off with another kiss. "I know what you mean." She said.

Claiming her lips once more, he took it one step further this time, sliding a hand up her t-shirt, feeling her shudder in anticipation but stopping when he reached the edge of her bra. "You sure you want to do this?" He checked, not wanting to push her too far.

"Never been so sure about anything in my life." She replied. And she took his hand, leading him to the sofa.

Pulling him down on top of her, she pressed their lips together once more. Deepening the kiss, it became more urgent, sensations bubbling low in her abdomen. She twisted them round, so that her head was lying on the arm of the sofa and he was on top of her.

Castle moved his mouth to Kate's neck, sucking and nibbling a path downwards. He was spurred on by her breathy little pants and pulled her shirt over her head to allow him better access, unbuttoning her jeans and pushing them off too. He removed his own clothes too, dumping them on the floor with hers. Hovering himself over her, Castle took in the sight below him. "God Kate, you're beautiful." He whispered. She was lying there in a pale pink lacy bra and matching lacy knickers. She was perfect. Running his teeth over her lace covered breast, she cried out.

"Castle! We can do that..later.." She said, breathing heavily. "I just want you inside me, now!"

As much as he would have liked teasing and pleasuring her, her words got through to him. She was right - they had plenty of time to go slow later and he was about as desperate for her as she was for him. He unhooked her bra from behind her and peeled off her knickers, gasping slightly when they revealed she was soaking underneath them. "Jesus, Kate." He said, resting his forehead against hers. "So wet.."

"All for you." She panted, bucking her hip up in desperation.

Never one to deny a lady what she wanted, Castle divested himself of his boxers and positioned himself at her entrance. "Shit, we need a condom." He remembered, just in time.

"I'm clean. And on the pill." Kate replied.

"I'm clean too.."

Kate dragged his head down to hers, giving him all the answers he needed. As their mouths fought, licked and bit, he sunk into her hot, wet heat.

"Shit, Castle!" She gasped, widening her legs so he could reach deeper inside her. Castle groaned. She was so tight and so wet, this would be impossible to drag out for too long. Slowly, he started to move inside her, increasing speed with every few thrusts.

"More.." She begged. "Please, Rick.." He upped the speed, sliding out of her completely before thrusting back in to the hilt and she cried out. "Oh my god, yes..like that..oh fuck.." Her moans and cries kept him going, wanting to give her as much pleasure as possible before he lost it.

Gliding his left hand down, his fingers found her clit, circling her slowly. She didn't even have to say anything for him to know she liked it, she tightened around him suddenly, and he knew he wouldn't last much longer. "God, I'm so close..please..don't stop." Nothing on this planet could stop him right now. He'd never felt so much pleasure with one person before, this was exquisite.

Rubbing her clit faster, she broke. "Shit! Oh Rick..fuck, yes, oh god I'm coming Rick!" She cried out as she tightened around him, almost painfully. Jerking forward towards her, he latched onto her neck and sucked hard as he exploded into her, his moans muffled by her neck.

It took them both a few minutes to speak after coming down from their high. Finally, Castle broke the silence. "You wanna move into the bedroom?" He whispered, placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"I'm happy here." She replied with a smile.

"Okay, hold on a sec.." And he jumped off of her, heading into the bedroom. He emerged with the duvet, pillows and blankets and proceeded to lay them out on the floor, making a little nest for them to cuddle up in. "Come on then, don't leave me down here alone!" He said once he'd finished.

Kate slipped off of the sofa and into the duvet on the floor. "Mm, this is heaven."

"That'll be a distant memory soon, sweetheart. Ready to go again?" He didn't wait for an answer, instead he disappeared under the duvet and settled himself between her thighs. Darting his tongue out, it made contact with the little bundle of nerves that drove her crazy. She bucked her hips at his touch, desperate for more.

"Please, Rick.." She begged, and he complied. This time, he swirled circles around her clit, increasing the pressure every now and then. Suddenly, he sucked her clit into his mouth and grazed his teeth over her and she almost lost control. She writhed and moaned and panted underneath him, driving him crazy in return.

Heading back up her body, he kissed her deeply so she could taste herself, the thought making him even harder. How he was ready to go again, he didn't know. Slipping a hand between them, he pressed two fingers into her, feeling her clamp around him. Slowly, he started pumping in and out, finding the spot inside her that would drive her crazy. "Oh god.." She whimpered, throwing her arms around his neck and clutching him tightly.

Swirling lazy circles around her nipples with his tongue as his fingers kept working, he decided to up the ante slightly. Biting down hard on her nipple, he rubbed small circles around her clit. "Oh wow, oh my god..don't..please Rick, oh god please don't stop.." She cried out, guiding his mouth back to her tight nipple. He knew what she wanted and was happy to oblige, sucking and biting as his thumb rubbed harder over her clit. She was almost there..pumping harder and curling his fingers in a way that made her toes curl, she lost it. Screaming out his name with her release, she sobbed with the intensity of it all.

After she came back to reality, Castle wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly. Suddenly, she felt his hardness against her. Turning round to face him, she crashed her lips into his and palmed him softly. He groaned into her mouth. "Kate, you don't have to.."

"I want to." She said kissing him again. Sinking below the covers, she ran her tongue up the underside of his hard length, before sucking his head into her mouth.

"Shit, Kate. Fuck that's..oh god" he groaned as she took more of him into her mouth. Bringing her hands up, she wrapped one around the base of his shaft and used the other to massage his balls lightly. She was driving him insane. Taking him as deep as she could, she sucked hard, her cheeks hollowing with the effort. He began to thrust up towards her slightly, hitting the back of her throat. "Baby you're gonna have to stop..I'm going to come if you don't.." She continued to bob up and down on his cock, the hand on his balls squeezing and pulling as she went. "Like now, Kate."

She released him with a wet pop. "I want you to come in my mouth, Rick." She said, before swallowing him back down again. Hands and tongue moving faster, she released almost all of him to swirl her tongue around the head. She felt his balls tighten and knew he was close. Pushing him to the back of her throat again, she moved her head faster, choking back her gag reflex in the effort to please him.

"Oh shit..I'm coming Kate, now..oh fuck" he cried out in warning before he spurted hot and salty into her mouth. Swallowing all of it down and cleaning up his cock afterwards, Kate moved back up to kiss him, letting him taste himself this time. "Holy crap, baby. That was incredible. I don't even want to know how you learnt how to do that..I get a little jealous."

Kate smiled and curled herself into his side, feeling sleepy now. "It's kinda cute when you get jealous." She said.

Ten minutes later and they were asleep in each other's arms. He made sure to wake her up to go another time in the night though..on the floor - they never made it to the bed.

* * *

**(Back to the original here)**

**The Morning After.**

God, the memories of last night were causing her to blush. She bit her lip with a smile..oh the things he could do with _his_ lips were sinful. But then she remembered why she had come here in ether first place. Her captain, her role model, had been killed. Montgomery was gone and he wasn't coming back and he'd died trying to help her and Rick. She'd never be able to get over that. Working in this profession was never easy and it's one of the reasons she tried her hardest not to have personal relationships, but Roy was different. They'd gone into this with the possibility that she wouldn't make it out alive but it was him that had died, and he had a family - a wife and two daughters. She couldn't imagine what they must be feeling right now and as soon as they got this sorted, she'd go and see them. But now, she couldn't put them at risk by being seen with them. No, she had to finish this for good first.

Turning round and trying to focus, Kate poured two cups of coffee and added cream and sugar. Picking them up, she walked back over to the lounge and nudged Castle awake with her foot. "Wakey Wakey, sleepy head." She said.

Rousing from his sleep, Castle blinked a few times at the sight in front of him. He had climbed up from the floor and onto the couch and Kate Beckett was stood in front of him wearing nothing but his shirt and holding out a cup of coffee towards him. _God she was perfect._ "Morning. Mmm, thanks for the coffee." He took a sip. "How did you know how I took my coffee?" He asked, looking at her in surprise.

"Lucky guess." She shrugged, sinking onto the sofa next to him. "So..last night, huh.."

"Mm, last night." He looked at her from the corner of his eyes. "It..um, not just a..you aren't.."

She giggled. She actually _giggled_. Kate didn't giggle. "You seem to be having some trouble with the words there, writer-boy." She smirked.

"Hey, what did I say? Surely it's got to be writer-_man_ by now? After last night anyway.." He trailed off, memories of the previous night filling his mind.

She looked down, a slight blush forming on her cheeks. "Yeah." She said. "Definitely writer-man now."

He smiled at her. "Well what I was actually trying to get out was that..um, I was just trying to figure out if this was a one time thing..or..or if.." He stopped again. He was having trouble stringing a coherent sentence together this morning. She had that effect on him.

Kate moved closer, looking at him intensely. "Um, well it wasn't necessarily..but um, if that's what you want then-"

"Oh god no, that's not what I want!" He interrupted. "No, last night was incredible and uh, yeah..not just a one time thing."

"Good." She replied with a smile, closing the gap between them and kissing him softly. "Wanna go for round two?" She asked.

"Well technically it would be round four..and as much as I'd love to, I'm starving. Wanna make breakfast first?"

"Sure." She said, following him into the kitchen. They looked the picture of perfect domesticity, pulling pancake ingredients down from the cupboard and out of the fridge, her in his shirt and him in nothing but his boxers.

"So, what do you want on your pancakes?" Castle asked.

Kate eyed him with suspicion.

"What? What did I do?!"

"What do I want on my pancakes? Who has anything _other_ than maple syrup on their pancakes?" She said in mock seriousness.

"Ah, a girl after my own heart." He chuckled, realising as he said it that she was close to already having his heart.

"Want some fruit, too?" She suggested,

"Sure, you wanna grab it and chop it up? Just stick it all in a bowl and we'll put it in the middle."

Kate moved to the fridge, where she pulled out grapes and strawberries and then picked up some apples and bananas from the kitchen side. Laying them all out, she peeled and chopped as he poured batter into the pan. She couldn't believe how comfortably they were moving around his kitchen, it was like she'd lived there for months and it wasn't just yesterday they had a shoot out in this very apartment.

She stopped, thinking about how perfect this seemed. Castle turned around to watch her, "hey, earth to Kate. What's wrong?"

That brought her back to reality. "Oh, nothing, just thinking it's strange how less than 24 hours ago we were trying to kill each other and now we're in your kitchen after a night of ..of-"

"Hot, wild, mind-blowing passion?" He supplied helpfully.

She blushed. "Yeah that. Isn't it just odd how things have turned out?" She asked.

"I guess. Wait..you're not..you don't regret it right?" Castle asked, slightly worried.

"Oh no, no of course not!" She confirmed. "I just would never have thought this would happen. I'm ecstatic that it did, of course. I knew I had to either kill you or sleep with you.."

"Well I'm glad you went for the latter." He said.

"Yeah, me too." She laughed. She never would have been able to kill him, no matter how hard she tried and she suspected he felt the same. It just wasn't right. They were both fighting for the same team and the shouldn't have to give in to a guy who had more power than was safe.

"I never could have done it, you know." She heard him say from across the kitchen. "It wasn't possible..I tried to put everything aside and just tell myself it was just another case but it was no good. It was you..you got to me that first conversation we had in the precinct and when you told me those photos were fake I knew then that you'd be so much fun." He smiled at her. "You got to me that first day and I knew that nothing I did would ever get you off my mind. And after last night? Well now I'm never letting you go." He walked across the kitchen and planted a light kiss to her lips. "You're stuck with me now."

"Oh, god help me." She teased, earning herself a light slap to her backside.

Her eyes flashed with desire. "Not yet. Breakfast first. But after, I promise." He said. "Now come on, pancakes are done. Bring the fruit over the to the lounge and we'll eat on the couch." He picked up the plates of pancakes and some cutlery and she followed him over with the fruit.

Switching on the tv, they dug into their breakfast, last nights activites giving them both a healthy appetite this morning.

All of a sudden, they both froze with what they heard from the newsreader. Looking over at the screen in unison, they both gasped. Both of their faces were splashed across the screen, accompanied with the caption "wanted: for the murder of Captain Roy Montgomery."

* * *

**_A/N: so..what did you think? _**


End file.
